Dwight David Eisenhower (1890-1969)
|titles=President of the USA |signature=Dwight D. Eisenhower signature.png |description='Dwight D. Eisenhower'", was a five-star General in the United States Army and U.S. politician, who served as the thirty-fourth President of the United States (1953–1961). During World War II, he served as Supreme Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Force of the Allies of World War II in Europe, with responsibility for planning and supervising the successful Battle of Normandy and Drive to the Siegfried Line in 1944-45. In 1951, he became the first supreme commander of NATO. As a History of the United States Republican Party, he was elected the 34th U.S. President, serving for two terms. As president, he oversaw the cease-fire of the Korean War, kept up the pressure on the Soviet Union during the Cold War, made Nuclear weapons and the United States a higher defense priority, launched the Space Race, enlarged the Social Security (United States) program, and began the Interstate Highway System. |schools=United States Military Academy |beliefs=Presbyterianism |birth_year=1890 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=14 |birth_locality=Denison, Texas |birth_nation-subdiv1=Texas |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1969 |death_month=3 |death_day=28 |death_locality=Washington, D.C. |death_nation-subdiv1=D.C. |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1916 |wedding1_month=7 |wedding1_day=1 |wedding1_locality=Denver |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Colorado |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography For a detailed biography, see the Biography tab. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Denison, Texas Category:Dwight D. Eisenhower Category:20th-century American politicians Category:20th-century Presbyterians Category:American 5 star officers Category:American anti-communists Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Pennsylvania Dutch descent Category:American people of Swiss-German descent Category:American people of the Korean War Category:American Presbyterians Category:Army Black Knights football players Category:Burials in Kansas Category:Collars of the Order of the Aztec Eagle Category:Companions of the Liberation Category:Dwight D. Eisenhower School for National Security and Resource Strategy Category:Dwight D. Eisenhower School for National Security and Resource Strategy alumni Dwight D. Category:Freemen of the City of London Category:Grand Collars of the Order of Sikatuna Category:Grand Cordons of the Order of Glory (Ottoman Empire) Category:Grand Croix of the Légion d'honneur Category:Grand Crosses of the National Order of Honour and Merit Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of George I with Swords Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Ouissam Alaouite Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Liberator General San Martin Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Oak Crown Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Southern Cross Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the White Lion Category:Grand Crosses of the Virtuti Militari Category:Honorary Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Honorary members of the Order of Merit Category:Tau Epsilon Phi Category:Kansas Republicans Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Military Order of Savoy Category:Knights of the Holy Sepulchre Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Polonia Restituta Category:Military personnel from Pennsylvania Category:Military personnel from Texas Category:National Rifle Association people Category:NATO Supreme Allied Commanders Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:Operation Overlord people Category:Pennsylvania Republicans Category:People from Abilene, Kansas Category:People from Denison, Texas Category:People from Gettysburg, Pennsylvania Category:People of the Congo Crisis Category:Presidents of Columbia University Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre (Belgium) Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre 1939–1945 (France) Category:Recipients of the Order of the Cross of Grunwald, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Czechoslovak War Cross Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Star Category:Recipients of the Grand Decoration with Sash for Services to the Republic of Austria Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the National Order of Merit (Malta) Category:Recipients of the Order of Abdon Calderón Category:Recipients of the Order of Aeronautical Merit (Brazil) Category:Recipients of the Order of Ismail Category:Recipients of the Order of Military Merit (Brazil) Category:Recipients of the Order of Solomon Category:Recipients of the Order of Suvorov, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Cloud and Banner Category:Recipients of the Order of the Queen of Sheba Category:Recipients of the Order of Victory Category:Recipients of the Order pro merito Melitensi Category:Republican Party Presidents of the United States Category:Republican Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Sons of the American Revolution Category:United States Army Chiefs of Staff Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Army War College alumni Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States military governors Category:United States presidential candidates, 1952 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1956 Category:World Golf Hall of Fame inductees